UltraToons Network (United States)/Other/UltraToons Network Era (2013 - present)
Fictional services and Adverts in the City UltraToons Network - Cylindria's Logo.PNG|Cylindria's logo, a restaurant appeared in several bumpers and idents (including Trina and Mina in a drive-thru). Also it's based on the character of the same name from Pac-Man and the Ghosty Adventures (although there are no characters from the show appear in the city). joytube.png|JoyTube logo, a internet video appeared in several bumpers and idents (including Joy meet Kimmy how to horror movies). Also it's based on the character of the same name from Joy To The World. Note: This logo is a parody of YouTube. lumpy auto repairs.png|Lumpy's Auto Repairs logo, a automobile repair shop appeared in several bumpers and idents (including Red and Blue fixing their car). Also it's based on the character of the same name from Happy Tree Friends (although there are no characters from the show appear in the city). Luna's.png|Luna's logo, a store appeared in several bumpers and idents (including Corey and Laney buys various things). Also it's based on the character of the same name from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Note: This logo is a parody of the Hub Network. Acmemart.png|Acmemart logo, a store appeared in several bumpers and idents (including Joy and Kimmy buys various things at Cartoon Universe Mall). Also it's owned by the Acme Corporation. Note: This logo is a parody of Walmart. Toonface.png|Toonface logo, a social network appeared in several bumpers and idents (including Vana sees Eric's message). Note: This logo is a parody of Facebook and based on Cartoon Network Latin America promos from 2011. UltraToons Network - Spike logo.png|Spike logo, a telecommunication appeared in several bumpers and idents (including Nicole calls to Gumball). Also it's based on the character of the same name from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Note: This logo is a parody of Skype. UltraToons Network - Twilight logo.png|Twilight logo, a social network appeared in several bumpers and idents (including Tamara tweets to Penelope). Also it's based on the character of the same name from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Note: This logo is a parody of Twitter. UltraToons Network - Cylindria's billboard.PNG|Cylindria's advertising featuring Cylindria and Pinky (Pac-Man and the Ghosty Adventures). Also appeared in the billboard ident. UltraToons Network - Cylindria's billboard 2.PNG|Another Cylindria's advertising featuring Cyil's quote. Also appeared in the screen ident (featuring the animation loop). Note: The locations were the references to Grojband, Sheep in the Big City, Ruby Gloom and The Powerpuff Girls. seafood.png|Russell's Seafood Restaurant advertising featuring Russell (Happy Tree Friends). Also appeared in the billboard ident. giggles perfume.png|Giggles Pefume advertising featuring Giggles (Happy Tree Friends). Also appeared in the billboard ident. ultra ketta.png|Ketta's Auto-Tune Up advertising featuring Ketta (Breadwinners). Also appeared in the screen ident. UTN - Pickle Patch advertising.png|Pickle Patch advertising featuring the Mayor and Ms. Bellum (The Powerpuff Girls). Also appeared in the screen ident. Note: It is a reference to The Powerpuff Girls episode "I See A Funny Cartoon in Your Future". Special logos UTN Testcard please stand by and closedown.png|Testcard. UTN NEW LOGO Today only ident.png|A message from the channel saying "AND NOW, HERE IS OUR NEW LOGO FOR TODAY ONLY:" in 31 December 2015. Utn boys rule.png|A "Boys Rule" variant. Utn girls rule.png|A "Girls Rule" variant. Utn entertainment rule.png|A "Entertainment Rule" variant. Utn anime rule.png|A "Anime Rule" variant. LOL.png|The logo variant was used on April 1, 2015. Utn ppg logo 2015.png|A logo was to promote the new Powerpuffs in 2016 and used in 31 December 2015 to 2 January 2016. UTN Colored logo.png|This logo is a style of Rede Globo from 2015 and used on the website since early 2015. Utn pray for paris november 2015.png|Logo used during the Paris attacks (November 2015). Utn christmas 2015 logo.png|Logo used during Christmas (December 2015). Utn christmas 2015 logo WHITE.png|An white version of the 2015 Xmas logo. Utn reach out 2015 banner website ads.png|An 2015 website banner to promote UTN's "Reach Out" campaign with the Advertising Council. Screen bugs, Rating icons, In-Programme pointers, Squeezed credits and Clocks :Main Article: UltraToons Network (United States)/Other/UltraToons Network Era (2013 - present)/Screen bugs, Rating icons, and Others Other promos and bumpers :Main Article: UltraToons Network (United States)/Other/UltraToons Network Era (2013 - present)/Other promos and bumpers Other idents :Main Article: UltraToons Network (United States)/Other/UltraToons Network Era (2013 - present)/Other idents Spoofs :Main Article: UltraToons Network (United States)/Other/UltraToons Network Era (2013 - present)/Spoofs Category:Ultra Limited Category:UltraToons Network Category:Others Category:Special logos